Something Happened: Niles' Story
by Sydney3
Summary: Niles version of Something Happened, much the same as Daphne's but from his perspective
1. Default Chapter

NOTES: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Grub Street and Paramount. I love feedback, so please send it.  
  
SOMETHING HAPPENED  
  
Niles Story  
  
By  
  
Sydney Long  
  
SgtMickey@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
I kept pushing the doorbell to Frasier's apartment. I was so excited and my patience was at an all time low. My mind had been in the clouds of happiness all day. I don't think there was even a moment that I didn't have a smile on my face. I had been grinning like a lovesick fool all morning. And as far as I'm concerned, I have every reason to wear a smile. Okay, one reason to wear that smile for something happened last night. Last night marked the beginning of my new life. It was Dad's yelling on the other side of the door that brought me back to reality.  
  
"Hold your horses, I'm moving as fast as I can. I took a bullet in the hip for god sakes," my father yelled at the door. If he doesn't open the door soon, I'm quite sure that I now possess the amount of strength it takes to knock it off its hinges.  
  
"Come on Dad, move faster," I said jumping around like a little kid waiting to talk to Santa Claus.  
  
"Niles, this had better be good," he said opening the door through which I immediately barged. "The Seahawks are playing and I've got money on this game."  
  
"Dad," I started to say grinning like a banshee.  
  
"Before you ask, they're not here. Frasier's at work and I have no idea where Daphne is," he said. "She didn't come home last night."  
  
"I know," I whispered knowing exactly where she was last night.  
  
"She had quite a few eyes on her last night," my father said, "she did look beautiful in that dress."  
  
"She's even more beautiful out of that dress," I muttered before realizing I had said it.  
  
"I'm getting really worried about her. She usually calls," he said, "you haven't heard from her, have you?"  
  
"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," I said sitting down on the corner of the coffee table in front of him, "Dad, something happened last night."  
  
"Are you all right," he asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"I'm on top of the world," I answered.  
  
"Got lucky last night, huh," he said. Why is he turning this into a joke? "So who was she? Please don't tell me it was Roz."  
  
"Good lord no," I said. Roz? Why in the hell would I want to be with Roz?  
  
"What about that pretty family therapist," he asked.  
  
"No," I said. I didn't know there was a family therapist there. My eyes were focused on the most beautiful woman in the room. How was I supposed to know there was a family therapist there? It was my party, but I had let Frasier do most of the inviting.  
  
"Not that so called doctor from Frasier's radio station," he said, "You know I'm 99% sure she doesn't even have a PHD."  
  
"No Dad," I said starting to lose my patience.  
  
"The only other person left is that old lady whose teeth fell out when she tried to pick me up," Martin said.  
  
"No Dad. Who's the only person I would have wanted in the first place," I said knowing that he would take this clue and immediately figure it out.  
  
"You mean," he said sitting up in his chair.  
  
"Yes Dad, I know where Daphne was last night. I know why she didn't come home," I said happily, "Daphne was with me last night."  
  
"Are you serious," he asked a smile growing on his face. I knew he would be happy for us.  
  
"Dad, she loves me." I said simply, "she feels exactly the way I do. She told me and she showed me."  
  
"Son, that's fantastic," he said, "when did this happen? How did this happen? I was at that party too but I don't remember seeing the two of you together that often."  
  
"How could you," I said playfully, "half way through the party you snuck off to the den to watch the game."  
  
"It's playoffs," he said defending himself.  
  
"Dad, it's okay. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to make fun of me or us. Dad think about how you felt when you met Mom and how wonderful it was declaring it," I said. I pleaded. This is the most important thing that has ever happened to me and I'll be damned if it's ruined.  
  
"Why would I make fun of you," he asked sincerely, "I know how much you have wanted this and for how long."  
  
"Thanks Dad," I said reaching out to pat his hand.  
  
"So tell me about it," he said.  
  
"Dad it was beautiful." I said as I began to recall the events of the previous night.  
  
  
  
Nerves were completely taking over my body as the time approached for my party to begin. Frasier suggested that I throw a little gathering to reintroduce myself back into Seattle's psychiatric elite. I wonder if it was just an excuse for him to mingle with these people somewhere other than his own home. "Your house is much more suitable for a party than mine." Yeah right. But yet I agreed to it. I don't know why and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be kicking myself for doing so afterwards.  
  
I asked Daphne, yes Daphne, if she would be interested in helping me set up for this party. I wanted to spend time with someone who knew me for me, with whom I could be myself. Who better than Daphne? The woman I have loved so much for so long. The woman whose smile I long to see everyday, whose eyes penetrate right down to my soul. I was so sure she would say no but words could not express my elation when she said, "I'd love to".  
  
So here I am, waiting for her to arrive. I'm so glad she's coming early. The way she makes me feel, its...I...I feel like I can do anything when she is near me. What I wouldn't give to have her near me forever, as my wife, as my best friend, as the mother of my children. I would give anything for my dreams to become realities. No man could possibly want to take care of her or love her as much as I do. I love her so much that no matter where my life takes me that is the one thing I will carry with me forever. I love her so much that she's my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night and she is in each and every one of my dreams. I can't shake this feeling and god forbid anyone who tries to make me.  
  
I jumped when the doorbell rang. It brought my mind back out of the clouds. I knew exactly who was standing on the other side of the door. What I wasn't expecting is to see an angel come to life but when I opened that door there she was, an angel in a red dress smiling at me as she illuminated the hallway. Strangely, the nerves disappeared and everything was okay. Everything was okay because Daphne's here. I'm a complete man when she's near me. I know I'll be okay tonight.  
  
The sight of her was simply breathtaking. "You look incredible." In my mind I was hoping that she selected that dress just for me. It was simple and red and extremely elegant. Thank god I was standing next to the door so I could lean on it for support. The sight of her practically knocked me off my feet.  
  
"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself," she said walking through the door into my decorated for the occasion apartment, "Dr. Crane, your apartment, it's beautiful."  
  
"Really? You don't think it's too much," I asked taking her wrap. I let my fingers lightly graze her shoulders; I could feel a tiny shiver run through her body. She was aware of that, I could tell but I wondered if knew that her shiver passed through her body and into mine.  
  
"No it's beautiful," she said turning to face me. I had tried to set the tone the best way I knew and there were flowers all around, a few candles here and there, a beautiful table displaying an array of food. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Help," I asked. It wasn't my intention for her to help me. I just wanted to here with her, by ourselves.  
  
"Isn't that why you asked me to come by early," she asked. Oh no, how do I answer that.  
  
"Oh yes that's right," he said. It was the only thing I could think of to say. But somehow I knew she would be able to see right through me.  
  
"Out with it," she said playfully.  
  
"Out with what," I asked looking down at my feet, trying to conceal my feelings.  
  
"The real reason you wanted me to come by early," she said. She was using that determination I love so much.  
  
"Okay, truth be told I thought I would suffer through this little gathering this evening if I could spend the time before it with someone familiar," I said as truthfully as I possibly could. I knew she a more detailed answer, but I waited for her to say something before I gave her one. I wanted her to try to bring it out of me. I would willingly tell her, but I wanted her to try.  
  
"Why me," she asked. There she said it. It wasn't hard, "why not your brother or your father."  
  
"Because I know that they would criticize. Frasier would say it's not extravagant enough, Dad would say it was boring," I started to say. The look of confusion on her face let me know that wasn't the best answer I could have given her. She deserved a better one. One I knew I could give her, one that I wanted to give her, "I like who I am when I'm with you. I feel free to be myself; I have no expectations of how I'm supposed to behave. I can just be me. I wanted to be myself for a few moments this evening because I don't know what's going to happen here tonight. I don't know what Maris has told these people and if I can spend just one minute, one minute with someone who I know, likes me for me then maybe I can make it through this evening in one piece."  
  
"Oh Dr. Crane," she said. I could tell she wanted to say something and that my words nearly made her cry. The hug she gave me told me everything she wanted to say. And to feel her arms around me, the closeness of her soul, the soft scent of obsession, and the comfort of her arms gave me strength. She gave me the strength I have always been looking for. I knew right then and there that my life and my heart belonged to her.  
  
"Thank you Daphne." That was all I could say. The emotion of the moment caused me to choke up just a bit. I've never cried in front of woman before, other than my mother.  
  
"I'm here for you Dr. Crane, whenever you need me," she said. I think she wanted to say more. I could feel things change in that hug. It wasn't just a friendly hug. It was something more. Almost as if she were my…my…wife  
  
"Daphne, do you think you could call me Niles," I asked. I have always wanted to hear my name come from her lips, yet I asked her so quietly I almost didn't hear myself say anything. I was terrified that she would say no.  
  
"I know I could," she said, "Niles." Hearing her say my name sent my heart into my throat and chills down my spine. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thank you," I said releasing her from my arms. Lord knows I wanted to hold her forever. She took a piece of me with her once she was out of my arms. I have never given a piece of myself to a woman before but Daphne is different. Daphne is the one I want and the fact that she willingly took that piece of me felt even better than I hoped it would. I looked into her eyes with all the love and adoration that I have for her. I hope she could see it, that she could see herself reflected in my eyes.  
  
"Um," she muttered through the tension that was slowly building between us. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"  
  
"Actually, I do have a few things left to do. Are you sure you don't mind," I asked. We both know that we make a wonderful team in the kitchen, I just hope we'll get the chance to make a wonderful team in life.  
  
"Not at all," she said as she followed me into the kitchen..  
  
Things changed the moment I asked her to call me by my first name. I felt it, I knew she could too. It was almost as if we had gone from being best friends to…to…to…a seemingly perfect married couple. I had no idea how that thought came in my head but it did. And the funny thing is, I didn't fight it.  
  
Throughout the evening we developed an unspoken closeness. I kept my eyes on her throughout the party. She was my focal point. If I could concentrate on Daphne and the closeness we were building, I knew that I could make it through this evening in one piece. Frasier was being as unbearable as always, Roz was flirting and Dad skipped out and headed to my den almost ten minutes after he arrived. I tried to make small talk with people, I really did but I was so uncomfortable in the company I was keeping, I found myself wandering over to Daphne once or twice. Standing next to her I could release sigh of relief.  
  
I almost lost it half way through the party. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. They were all deep in discussion about some new treatment or study. It presented me with an opportune time to excuse myself to the kitchen and collect myself. I wanted her to follow me. Just a few moments alone together are what I needed. I needed her to tell me everything would be okay. If I could hear her say it, then I knew it really would be all right. I walked over to the sink and stood over it. I had just splashed some cold water on my face when I heard footsteps enter the kitchen. They belonged to the one person I needed at that very moment. I wanted her to follow me in here, I was stunned and ecstatic that she actually did.  
  
"Are you all right," she asked walking over to me and placing her hand on my back. I was so close to crying. I didn't want her to see me cry so I remained silent trying to choke the tears back.  
  
"Only because you're here," I said. Everything is okay when she is near me.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you," she said. She stood behind me. I felt her rub my arms then rest her chin on my shoulder. Oh my god, she's holding me. She's comforting me. She's taking care of me. I tried to contain the shivers she sent through when she began to massage the back of my neck. Oh Daphne, if you only knew.  
  
"Oh nothing is really bothering me. This whole thing just makes me very uncomfortable," I said. I never thought I could feel so uncomfortable in my own home but I was.  
  
"Why," she asked.  
  
"Because contrary to popular belief, I'm not like those people," I said.  
  
"I know," she whispered. I felt her warm breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and reveled in the thought that Daphne is taking care of me.  
  
"I'm not in this profession for the prestige or the money. I know I do have some really nice things but in the end, it's not what I can buy on payday. I'm in this profession because I want to help people and maybe make a difference," I said. I knew she probably was aware of everything I'm telling her but it felt good to actually say it. "I'm not like Frasier. I don't care if I'm popular and the most sought after psychiatrist in the northwest. I just want to be me."  
  
"Niles, it's okay," she said, "you're going to be okay. I'm here. Just relax."  
  
"Thank you." I said still too timid to move.  
  
"Come on, let's get back out there. If they start to get to you, just think about something that makes you happy." She said stepping back from me slightly. Daphne, please don't leave. "And it may not mean much but I know that you're better than anyone out there. You're a wonderful, caring, sensitive man."  
  
"That means more than you know," I said with all the sincerity in my heart. I grew bold as she is the only person who has the ability to build my confidence and I kissed her softly on the cheek. The best thing was the fact that she accepted the kiss and almost leaned into it.  
  
We rejoined the party and I felt a bit better. Daphne always makes me feel better. She builds my confidence, she makes me feel good. This is the first time that I can actually understand what it's like to be treated like that by a woman. Lord knows that Maris never comforted me.  
  
As the night drew to a close, I was stunned when a few of my colleagues came up to me complimenting my lovely home and wife. Wife? Who were they calling my wife? I was shocked and thrilled at the woman they were referring to.  
  
"Crane, you have a gorgeous wife," my colleague said, "she has a beautiful accent."  
  
"My wife," I asked.  
  
"And that dress," he said, "I'm surprised you let her wear that thing in public. She's stunning. If she was my wife, I think I would insist that she only wear that dress for me."  
  
"She's beautiful," I said shifting my eyes to Daphne who was stuck in a conversation with elder wife of a former mentor. I don't know if she could sense my eyes upon her but she looked at me and smiled mid sentence.  
  
"And your home is beautiful. It compliments the two of you quite well," he said. "She tells us she's in physical therapy. Have you ever discussed working together? I'm sure it would be a great success."  
  
"No we haven't," I said. Work together? There's a thought. I have stroke patients who need physical therapy. I have patients who are trying to cope with muscular disease diagnosis that need physical therapy. My wife and I. If only.  
  
My colleague continued to talk and once again my eyes drifted to Daphne. I prayed that she could read what I was thinking. I was ready to officially declare this night to be over. I was truly grateful when she nodded and discreetly began to invite people to leave.  
  
We showed my guests to the door together. Frasier, as usual, remained until everyone else had left. Trying to make a name for himself no doubt. I bid him good night and then heard him ask Daphne if she needed a ride. I had my back turned at this point but I continued to listen.  
  
"Daphne can I give you a ride," he said.  
  
"Um, you know what," she said, "I think I'll stay here and help Dr. Crane clean up."  
  
"You're sure," he asked with a tone that between Daphne and I, I would be the only one to pick up on it. It was his way of telling me not to try anything with Daphne.  
  
"Yes," I heard her say and then I heard her footsteps move away from the door.  
  
"Niles," he said to me. I remained silent, "I'll call you."  
  
The second he closed the door, I collapsed onto the couch. I buried my face in my hands, trying to shut everything out. Everything but the footsteps coming toward me and stopping right in front of me.  
  
"This was a disaster," I mumbled into my hands, "I don't know why I let Frasier talk me into having this damn party."  
  
"I didn't know this was his idea," she said. She sat next to me and I could feel her warm aura surround me.  
  
  
  
"He thought it would be a good way to get me back in the loop if you will," I explained.  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"Typical," we said together. That made me laugh. At least I thought I laughed, it was hardly an audible noise.  
  
"What do you say we clean up a bit," she said. She wants to stay longer I thought, "and then we can relax a bit."  
  
"Oh you don't have to do that," I said watching her stand up and walk toward the kitchen.  
  
"And you don't have to clean this up by yourself," she said flashing me a beautiful smile, "let me help you."  
  
"All right," I said following her into the kitchen, grabbing a few dishes along the way.  
  
"It will be fun," she said. I always have a good time when it's just the two of us in the kitchen..  
  
"What would be fun is if I could just sell this place after a party. That way I wouldn't have to clean up," I mused.  
  
"Would you really do something like that," she asked.  
  
"Probably not," I said setting the dishes in the sink, "but I do think about that from time to time."  
  
"About what," she asked.  
  
"About moving, starting my life over." I said busying myself with the dishes. I want, no I need to tell her this. I would never tell anyone else how I really feel. I needed to say it, I needed to hear it for myself and I wanted it to be her that I said it to. "Seattle has a lot of fond memories for me but also a lot of ones that I would rather run from. There's not much here for me anymore."  
  
"That's not true," she said. "You have so many things here. Your family, your career, your friends."  
  
"Friends, what friends," I asked.  
  
"Me," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.  
  
I looked up at her, searching her eyes. It hit me just how much I love this woman and I wondered if she could see that in my eyes. Neither of us said anything. We just stood there looking at each other. We just stared at each other for quite some time. Her eyes burned straight to my soul and my cowardice made me look away first. I felt her eyes continue to watch me for a few moments before turning her attention back to the dishes. We washed the dishes in silence for a moment.  
  
"I'm glad I came/I'm glad you came tonight," we said together and somehow our hands found each other in the sink of bubbles. Our eyes met again, I watched her eyes wander to my lips and then I found my own wandering to hers. Our eyes met once again. We were so close, shoulders touching as we tended to the dishes that we both quickly forgot about. I felt her rest her head on my shoulder before lifting it to look at me again. And then it happened. We slowly moved our faces toward each other. We nuzzled our cheeks together. It was so beautiful. Everything just slowly unraveled after that.  
  
Then I kissed her, she kissed me, we kissed each other. How our lips found each other is of no importance. The fact that they did is all that matters. I've spent much of the past few years wondering what it would be like to share a kiss with Daphne. To hold her in my arms and gently and passionately caress each others lips have filled so many of my thoughts and dreams.  
  
For the first time in my life, I didn't worry about ruining a new Armani suit because soon our bubble covered hands were running through each others hair, over each others backs, caressing our cheeks. We were so close that I could feel all of the air disappear between us. It was just Daphne and I kissing passionately, not wanting to let the other go.  
  
From the moment I met her, Daphne had the ability to give me strength whether she knew it or not. I have imagined sweeping her up in my arms so many times but to actually do it, was...was...incredible. I'm carrying her like a groom carries his bride. She snaked her arms around my neck and held me closer than anyone had ever done before. It was as if she was afraid to let go in fear that I would just disappear. I kissed her with my eyes closed as tight as I could get them. Somehow I managed to kiss her as I carried her through my apartment and up the stairs. We never stopped kissing until we reached my bedroom. Words were not spoken. They didn't need to be.  
  
I realized that she had yet to see my room when we arrived. Something tells me that fact didn't bother her and if it didn't bother her, it didn't bother me. As I gently laid her on my bed I was mesmerized by the woman I adore kissing me as passionately as I was kissing her. Each kiss, each caress, I tried to memorize in fear that this would be the only time we would be together like this. As much as I hated to do it, it was at this moment that I broke the kiss for the first time and looked deep into her eyes. I can't explain the amount of nervousness that had just enveloped me. I was so frightened but yet I hoped that she could see in my eyes the amount of love I have for her. I hope that she can see that she is the one I want, that she's the one I want to spend my life with. I wanted to tell her but as soon as I opened my mouth to say something, she silenced me with a soft kiss.  
  
That one little kiss told me all that I needed to know. It deepened and we never stopped after that. My nervousness disappeared. It was just Daphne and I. We undressed each other, caressed and kissed our skin as it was revealed and slipped under the sheets. I cradled her head in my hands as I gently placed myself on top of her. I pulled away once again and looked at her with all the adoration and love I have in my heart. And for the first time, ever, I saw the same things reflected in her eyes. I ran my hand through her hair, something I have been waiting a lifetime to do. She smiled and leaned up to meet my lips once more.  
  
We sank back into the pillows and each other's arms. We began to make love, savoring each moment. Holding her in my arms, showing her how I felt, it was so wonderful and magical. It had never been like that for me before. Of course I don't have many means of comparison, but I have never experienced something like this before. My head was spinning, my heart was racing, and my ears were ringing at the sound of her whispering my name in my ear.  
  
We made love for hours. I was honestly afraid to let her go. I was afraid that I was going to wake up and this was all going to be a dream. But seeing her close her eyes and arch her neck as I trailed kisses along it was a dream come true. She was enjoying this. I have always been so fearful that if we ever reach this point, I would disappoint her. I have little to no experience when it comes to women. I wanted to take care of Daphne, to protect her, to romance her, and to hold her. I tried to do all of these things with Maris and received nothing but a cold look in return. Maris never comforted me like Daphne did earlier tonight. Even though I'm terrified that after this experience is over, my heart will be broken, I continue to show her I love her.  
  
The way she was stroking my back, caressing my neck and kissing my lips gave me so much hope. Maybe she feels the same way I do. Maybe she does love me. Please love me Daphne, I don't know what I'll do if you don't.  
  
We were quiet for several minutes after we finished making love. We searched each other's eyes. I searched hers for answers; I searched her eyes for the one answer that I was so afraid to hear. I opened my mouth to say something but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything but her name.  
  
"Daphne," I whispered. I was still cradling her head in my hands, I hadn't moved. I didn't want to.  
  
"I know," she whispered kissing my forehead. She knew we needed to talk about this.  
  
"Do you want to go first, or should I," I asked her.  
  
"You go ahead, I know you want to. I can feel it," she said running a hand through my hair.  
  
"Can you feel my fear that when I wake up in the morning you won't be here," I asked trying to relay all of my fears to her, "that everything that happened tonight was a dream?"  
  
"It wasn't a dream. Niles I'm here," she whispered, "and we just made beautiful love."  
  
"From the moment I met you, I dreamed of the day that you would be lying here in my arms," I told her.  
  
"I'm here," she said again.  
  
"Daphne, I want you to know that I don't want this to be one night of beautiful love, I want this to be a lifetime of beautiful love. I don't want to look back on this as just a memory, I want this to be a beginning," I said. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I tried to choke back the sobs I felt in my throat. I knew the time had come for me to tell her. To let the three words I have wanted to say to her from the moment I met her fill the air; that was all I wanted. I took a deep breath and told her, "I have loved you for so long, so long that I don't remember a time when I haven't loved you."  
  
"Oh Niles," she whispered. A single tear ran down her beautiful cheek.  
  
"I love you. I can't even begin to tell you how it happened. I saw you standing there in Frasier's apartment and I just knew. I wasn't expecting it. It just happened and I tried for so long to tell you," I said wiping the tear away. I then told her what kept me from saying anything to her all of these years. Rejection, "but I kept asking myself why would you want me? Why would you love me? But you're here and you do. Don't you?"  
  
"Niles," she said looking into my eyes. My eyes were also beginning to form tears, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you. Yes, I do. I love you. And I can't tell you when or how it happened either but I knew the minute you opened the door for me tonight that things were going to change between us. I've been wanting them to for awhile now."  
  
"You have," I asked completely stunned at the fact that she just told me she loved me and that she's been wanting to say them for awhile now.  
  
Her answer was to kiss me.  
  
"Wow," I whispered starting to move.  
  
"No, please don't," she told me, "lying here with your arms around me is the most wonderful feeling in the world."  
  
"No one has ever said that to me before," I said settling back down gently. No one has enjoyed having my arms around her like this. I'm used to being thrown aside, but Daphne wanted me to hold her. She wanted to feel me next to her.  
  
"It's true," she said.  
  
"Do you know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," I said.  
  
"What's your favorite part," she asked.  
  
"Your eyes. I can see myself reflected in them. I have never been able to see that with anyone else. There are so many things with you that I have never seen or done before," I answered truthfully, "and your hair. I've always wanted to run my fingers through it."  
  
"You can do that whenever you want," she said, "and don't think I don't notice when you try to smell my hair."  
  
"You knew," I said. I was caught. She knew, "I tried to not make it so noticeable. I couldn't help it though."  
  
"It's okay," she said, "I wanted you to."  
  
"I think you should know people were asking me about you tonight," I said brushing her hair back with my fingers, "actually it was more like complimenting me on my beautiful wife."  
  
"They called me your wife," she asked with a smile slowly forming in her face. All I could do was nod and blush.  
  
"I didn't correct them," I said quietly.  
  
"Neither did I," she said, "when they called you my husband."  
  
"Do you think we may have given them that impression," I asked with a small laugh. Oh my god, she told people that I was her husband.  
  
"I think so. I was so worried about you tonight. Those people made you uncomfortable," she said running her hands down my back. God that felt so good, "I couldn't take my eyes off of you."  
  
"I know," I said. Her eyes reflected a bit of question and all I could say was, "I could feel them."  
  
"Are you going to admit to watching me," she asked.  
  
"Every move that you made. Every time you tucked your hair behind your ear," I said tucking a lock hair behind her ear, "every smile, every time you rubbed your arm nervously."  
  
"Niles, what we created tonight. I never knew it could possibly exist. I had almost given up on looking for it," she said. I watched the tears well up in my eyes, "all of the things I have been looking for. Everything I have ever wanted from anyone, you have given me. It's you. It's always been you. You are the answer to every question I have ever asked myself. I never knew love had a definition. But it does now. You."  
  
"I never expected us to cry when and if we ever proclaimed a love for each other," I said as a few tears trickled down my cheek. This is real. We're in love. It's not one sided anymore. "But we are. That's how powerful it is. Our love is so powerful even if it was just realized tonight."  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," I said leaning down to kiss her. I felt the courage to tell her what I want from this relationship, "Daphne? I want to marry you. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I want to end the day with you in my arms. I want to spend my life taking care of you and making you happy. When I come home from work, I want it to be your face that I see when I open the door. I want you to be my wife."  
  
"Really," she asked. Of course, I love you; I want to be with you forever. Don't think that Niles, tell her.  
  
"With all my heart I want to marry you," I said, "I know that's probably a little to soon to say that..."  
  
"No, no it's not. It's probably about time one of us has said it," she said, "after all, it's been years. And your colleagues already seem to think we are. We're just skipping the traditional courting part of the relationship and jumping right to happily ever after."  
  
"Maybe the years we have known each other, have actually been our courting years," I mused.  
  
"I suppose you're right." she said. All the dinner dates, meeting at the coffee shop, cooking together, everything in their own right had been an unofficial date at least they were in my eyes.  
  
"You are my better half you know," I said. "You complete me. You make me want to be a better person. You do know why I'm always at Frasier's don't you?"  
  
She slowly shook her head no.  
  
"Because I have to see you, at least once everyday. On the days that I can't see you, I literally feel sick to my stomach. I have to see you smile, it gives me strength." I said tracing her lips with my finger.  
  
"Oh Niles," she said starting to cry again. "I've been so worried about you lately. Knowing you're here by yourself, hurting, hurts me. My emotions are yours. I feel what you feel. When you're sad, I'm sad. When you're happy, I'm happy."  
  
"Then we can be happy together.," I said wiping her tears away with gentle kisses on her cheeks.  
  
"I'd like that," she whispered before kissing me yet again. After all this time, I get to share a kiss with her. So gentle, so soft, so perfect.  
  
I knew that telling my family and probably Roz about all of this was going to be a challenge. Part of me wanted to just deal with it when the time comes but another part of me wanted to deal with it now and spend the rest of the night with my mind focused only on Daphne and our love. I was a bit surprised when she mentioned it first.  
  
"What would you say to a nice, warm bubble bath," she asked, "we have a couple of things to talk about and I know they won't get said if we stay here."  
  
"How do you know they still won't get said if we do that," I asked playfully. A bubble bath? That might be nice. It would give me a chance to just hold her and revel in her beauty.  
  
"True," she said. But it would give us time to talk about the inevitable, "but can we please?"  
  
"Okay. Your wish is my command," I said kissing me and gently trying to bring myself to leave her arms for the first time in hours, "shall I put on some music?"  
  
"No," she said. Once again, I found the strength to pick her up and carry her into my bathroom, "we make music together. That's all I need."  
  
"You are truly beautiful," I said setting her down the edge of the bathtub, "and I love you so much."  
  
"I love you," she said as she kissed me again. Kissing her is even better than I could have imagined; it's so gentle, yet so passionate as if God created our lips to fit perfectly together.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about," I asked running the bath although I already knew the answer..  
  
"The inevitable," she said.  
  
"You mean telling Frasier, Dad and Roz," I asked.  
  
"Yes," she said, "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin anything by bringing them up, but seeing as tomorrow is actually here and I never went home. They're going to ask, honey, you know they will."  
  
"You called me honey," I said perking up at the sound of it. She called me honey, a pet name. It let me know that I was hers and that we belonged together.  
  
"Get used to it," she whispered leaning over to kiss me. The sincerity in her voice was so beautiful.  
  
"I think I can do that," I said slipping into the tub. I stared at her beautiful form for a few moments before I continued. She is so beautiful and now she's mine. This beautiful woman sitting before is mine. I am going to get to come home to her everyday, to watch her fall asleep with her in my arms and I'm the one that she loves, "would you like to join me?"  
  
"I would love to," she said slipping into the water. She curled up in my arms. She entwined her fingers with mine and rested her head against mine. It was as if we had always been together.  
  
"You know, I've never taken a bubble bath with anyone before," I said.  
  
"Really," she asked very surprised at my comment.  
  
"Yes. I know we both would probably like to continue expressing our love but you're right," I said kissing her shoulder. I know she was the one to initiate this conversation, but I took the lead when we moved into the bathroom, "we need to figure out how to tell Dad, Roz, and Frasier."  
  
"Your father would be the easiest to tell," she said. I think silently we both knew that Dad would be the easiest one to tell.  
  
"He knows how much I love you," I said. I have often spoken to Dad about what I feel for Daphne. He knows that my feelings for her aren't going to just disappear. He knows how deep they run. Dad knows and now so does Daphne, "he's the only one I told the depths of my feelings for you. I could never tell Frasier, he once told me that it was simply infatuation. Dad knows it's not true."  
  
"Your brother is an idiot," she said with a laugh. She's right. Frasier, in a vain attempt to make things right, often misguides me. He told me all that I felt for Daphne was lust, which is not true. I think he knows just how deep my feelings run but he won't let me express them unless he gets the opportunity to do it first.  
  
"What about Roz," I asked holding her so gently in my arms. She turned to meet my eyes and I could almost see and feel her drowning in them. It was amazing.  
  
"What," she asked.  
  
"See, I told you that this was a bad idea," I said playfully.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that all of the sudden my dreams have come true. I don't want this moment to end," she said on the verge of tears once again, "I'm happy Niles. I'm happy and in love and for the first time, I know what it feels like. Please Niles, promise me that we'll be together always. That you won't leave me."  
  
"Daphne, you have my word. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." I love her. We were already nuzzling each other's cheeks but at this point, she turned to kiss my cheek.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered. We sat in silence for several minutes. Just holding each other, entwining our fingers, something that I never enjoyed before, probably because no one's fingers fit mine like hers do. "It will be easy to tell Roz. I'll just come right out and tell her. She'll be shocked, but oh well. I'll tell her and run like hell to get back to you."  
  
"What," I said. This time I'm the one lost in her eyes.  
  
We both looked at each other and laughed. And then we kissed. Again.  
  
"I'll tell her. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." she said. "The question is how to tell your brother."  
  
"Together and after we tell Dad and Roz," I said simply, "he'll try to kill me if I tell him myself and he won't believe you if you try to tell him. If we tell Dad and Roz first, it might make it a little easier to tell Frasier."  
  
"Maybe we could use your father as a buffer," she said. I looked at her in confusion before I realized what she was trying to say and we laughed again and then she explained. "What I mean is may be your father should be there when we tell him."  
  
"For support," we said together.  
  
"And when," she asked.  
  
"The sooner, the better," I answered brushing her hair away from the crook of her neck, "that way we can start our life together without him in the way." I began kissing her neck at that point and I knew our discussion was over.  
  
We almost made love in the bathtub. I'm sure we will in the future, but not on our first night together, not when the water is on the verge of being cold, not when the bubbles are flat.  
  
"Before we start something that we can't finish," I said standing up and taking her hand to help her out, "let's get more comfortable."  
  
"All right," she said as I wrapped her up with one of those soft cotton towels. I dried her off and then wrapped the towel around myself. She comes first. She will always come first.  
  
"Wait right here," I said. I kissed her softly before disappearing into my, our bedroom. She said no music, but I wanted to turn the room into something a bit more romantic. I quickly round up as many candles as I could find and lit and placed them all around the room and the bed.  
  
I walked back into the bathroom to find her staring at herself in the mirror. She looked incredibly sexy wearing my pajama top.  
  
"You look better in that than I do," I whispered in her ear and taking her in my arms.  
  
"Can...I...have it," she asked.  
  
"What," I said starting to kiss her neck again.  
  
"You know I'm going to need something to wear when I stay over," she said. She has the slightest little blush on her face when she said this.  
  
"Well then of course," I whispered, "but you might not be wearing it for long."  
  
"Oh yeah," she asked devilishly, "we'll see about that."  
  
She took my hand and led me back into the bedroom. She stopped instantly when she saw the candles illuminating the room. To see her beautiful features  
  
"Oh Niles," she whispered, clearly surprised at the transformation of our, yes our, bedroom.  
  
"You said no music, I hope this is okay," I said.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me.  
  
"You're beautiful. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen," I said as we fell back onto the bed.  
  
"You made love to me, can I make love to you," she asked shyly.  
  
"No one has ever said that to me before," I said with tears forming in my eyes again. She's so thoughtful. The things she says to me, take my breath away. She has the ability to reach a part of me that no one has ever been able to before.  
  
"Is that a yes," she said nestling herself on top of me.  
  
"Yes," I said as she leaned down to kiss me, "but for the record, I thought we made love together."  
  
"We did," she answered simply, "just a change of position."  
  
"Oh my god," I said. Oh my god. I was stunned and I'm sure my face reflected that much.  
  
"That's okay isn't it," she asked.  
  
"No one has asked me that either," I said caressing her body in the most sensual way.  
  
"Niles I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If I ever do anything to make you feel that way, I want you to tell me," she said.  
  
"You're not." I said. This is all so new for me. The only thing I have ever wanted in life is in my arms. I'm not uncomfortable at all because I know in my heart that this is right and so does she.  
  
"You're sure," my love asked.  
  
"Absolutely," I said.  
  
"I love you," she said kissing me. The psychiatrist in me told me that she recognized the need to reassure me. She didn't really need to, because I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm glad that she knows me so well to pick up on that. I love her even more for it.  
  
"And I love you," I replied.  
  
Very few words were spoken as we began to make love once again. Incidentally, she never took off my pajama top. The sensation of the silk against our skin mixed quite well with our gentle caresses. Kissing her, running my hands along her bare back, just showing her how much I love her is so absolutely wonderful. And the way she traced my face with her fingers and her lips, let me know that she loves me just as much. Just when I thought my life was over, Daphne came along and it started all over again.  
  
I didn't sleep too much that night. I was afraid to so instead I watched this beautiful creature in my arms sleep. I want to fall asleep next to her and wake up next to her everyday for the rest of my life. She's so beautiful, so angelic and she's mine. I felt her stirring and couldn't resist the opportunity to kiss her shoulder. She had long since taken my pajama top off, insisting that she didn't want a layer of fabric to separate us as we slept in each others arms for the first time. I could definitely get used to this.  
  
"Wow," I whispered as she pulled my arms around her even tighter, "waking up with you in my arms is even better than it sounded when I said it last night."  
  
"It is a wonderful feeling," she said. "I feel so safe. Now that I have you, I feel like nothing can hurt me."  
  
"That's good because I'll do everything in my power to make sure of that," I told her. I mean it too. From this moment foreword, Daphne will be my number one priority. She will always come first and if we ever have children, and I hope, no pray we do, they will too for they will be ours.  
  
"Thank you," she said turning around in my arms, "Good Morning, handsome." Well that just set my mind at ease that she finds me attractive. Not being attracted to me was something that worried me because I'm not like most of the guys she has dated in the past.  
  
"You know I could definitely get used to this," I said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Good," she said. "I love you so much."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to you saying that though," I said playfully and then seriously, "I've wanted you to say it for so long. I wanted you to love me as much as I loved you."  
  
"I do," she started to say...  
  
"Wait, can you save those words," I asked looking deep into her eyes again. I wanted everyone to hear her say those words to me. They were very special and I wanted her to say it as we committed ourselves to each other.  
  
"For...," she asked.  
  
"For our wedding day," I barely managed to whisper. Yes, I had been thinking about it, but this is the first time I had ever dared to say the words out loud.  
  
"I can do that." she answered. Our wedding day, she said she would wait for it. Oh my god, she really is going to marry me.  
  
"Thank you," I said as my heart was screaming.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you," she said, "Can I say that?"  
  
"Absolutely," I said rubbing my nose against hers, "I love you too."  
  
We stayed cuddled in each other's arms for a little while longer. I kept running my hands through her hair, thrilled that I could actually do so.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that," she asked.  
  
"Because I can," I said. "And because I love you."  
  
"I see. So this is going to be a regular thing then," she teased.  
  
"If you don't mind," I said.  
  
"Well guess what? I don't," she said. "You can stroke my hair anytime you want to. It actually feels rather nice."  
  
"Just don't let me catch anyone else doing it," I said.  
  
"I won't," she said with a small giggle.  
  
"Are you ready to start the day," I asked leaning over her to get a look at the clock on the nightstand.  
  
"Oh do we have to? I would much rather stay here all day," she pouted. I wish we could spend the day like this, god I would love that.  
  
"I know, my angel, but we have to. If you don't check in with Dad and Frasier soon, Dad might call his buddies on the force and file a missing persons report," I explained.  
  
"As much as I hate this, I suppose you're right. I have got to get back and change. I can't exactly go about my day wearing my dress from last night or your pajama top," she said.  
  
"I understand about your dress, but my pajama top is nothing something I want you wearing for the public. Only for me." I said. I'll be damned if I let anyone see her like that but me, my pajama top, my love. No way. Especially when she's not wearing anything underneath and it's not buttoned up, as was the case last night.  
  
"Yes sir," she said.  
  
"We still have time for a shower and breakfast," I said, "we can discuss how we're going to break the news over breakfast."  
  
"I'm glad you're on top of things," she said. I immediately picked up on her innuendo.  
  
"My shower's not big enough for that," I said. "But we'll see."  
  
  
  
"I'm not about to tell what happened after that," I said to my father.  
  
"I didn't want to hear the other stuff either," Dad said standing up, "but I will tell you this..."  
  
"What's that Dad," I asked. He walked over to me and took me in his arms.  
  
"Son, I'm so happy for you," he said. Tears started streaming from my face. "Oh don't get all mushy on me."  
  
"Thank you," I said sniffling. "Dad, for the first time in my life I'm on top of the world. Hearing Daphne tell me she loves me was a dream come true."  
  
"I know it is. You've wanted this for so long," he said.  
  
"I'm so happy that I don't know what to do with myself," I said. Giddy? Of course I was.  
  
"So what are you guys going to do? Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's telling Roz right now. I'm going to pick her up soon. As to what we're going to do," I said pulling out the small velvet box from my pocket.  
  
"You're going to propose?" He asked surprised, "already?"  
  
"Actually, I did it last night. We told each other what we wanted from the relationship. Where we wanted it to go. We know it sounds silly, but we don't want to waste any time in starting our life together. This is it Dad, this is what I've been waiting for my entire life," I said. "The sooner I can make Daphne my wife, the better."  
  
"It does seem sudden, but then again, you've had several years that you can consider as your courting years," he said.  
  
"That's what we determined last night," I said, "the point is that Daphne said yes, Dad. She said yes to me."  
  
"Good for you son," he said, "I have to say that I never would have guessed she would. I mean I hoped she would because I know you two can make each other happier than anyone else. From the moment I met her and I saw the two of you together, I knew you were meant for each other. You saw it right away. I don't know what took her so long to see it."  
  
"She always knew," I said. She told me; in the shower she told me that she always knew in the back of her mind that I was the one.  
  
"Really," he asked.  
  
"Yes. She had many of the same fears that I did and one big one called Maris," I said.  
  
"Well that's history," he said, "thank god."  
  
"Yes it is. I feel like a new man, a man in love," I said.  
  
"Good," he said.  
  
"There is one thing we need to ask of you," I said. "In regards to Frasier."  
  
"Oh god," he said, "how are you going to tell him?"  
  
"We're going to tell him together later this evening," I said, "we'd like you to be there when we do. You know how he's been reacting to my feelings towards Daphne. He doesn't think they're legit. He probably would kill me if I were to tell him by myself, he wouldn't believe Daphne. That's why we need to gang up on him. We're not going to give him the option of not believing us."  
  
"I'll be there. I'm on your side with this, you know that," he said.  
  
"Thanks Dad. You know, I wasn't looking for love when Daphne walked into our lives. From the moment we shook hands, I knew that this was the love that I was looking for. She sends chills through me just by looking at me. When I'm with her, I feel things that I have never felt before. I feel the need to protect her, to keep her safe. I worry about her. My world has become a better place since she came into it and I'm so glad that I get to spend the rest of it with her at my side."  
  
I could hardly wait to get to the café to pick up the love of my life. We were going to spend the day together before we break the news to Frasier. This diamond is burning a hole in my pocket and I can't wait to take it out of the box and place it on to her finger. Last night was so wonderful, one of the best of my life. I say one of the best ones because I'm sure that with Daphne, there will be many, many more.  
  
I'm hoping we could take a walk through the park or along the beach, some place where I could officially propose to her. We discussed our thoughts about getting married over breakfast this morning. We decided to get married as soon as possible. Neither of us wants to wait anymore.  
  
"As soon as possible." Those were her words when we discussed marriage. She informed me that even though we're crazy, we're head over heels in love with each other.  
  
I think what surprises me the most about our union is the amount of emotion Daphne has expressed to me, in such a short amount of time. She has shed lots of tears, more than I ever thought she could. She told me that now that she has me, she doe not want to let me go. The few hours we've been apart have been sheer torture me for and I know they have been for her. She now knows what is has been like for me these past few years, the longing, the physical ache when we're not together.  
  
I stood outside Nervosa for a while before entering. I was amazed at sudden change in feelings. One minute, I was walking around Seattle feeling like a part of me was missing. Then I arrived at the café and that void was gone. I could feel Daphne's presence. This warm feeling of love came over me with each step I took towards the door. Before I could even blink my eyes, that love flew into my arms. I could have sworn she was trying to choke back the tears as she buried her face in my neck. "I missed you so much," I heard her whisper in between the kisses. "It's okay, I'm here," I whispered into her ear.  
  
Roz brought us back to reality, "that's so beautiful." She said. We rejoined her at the table. Rather than pull up her own chair, Daphne nestled herself on my lap. Of course I had no problem with this. I was thrilled to hold her in my arms, in public. That way everyone would know that we're in love. I don't want to hide it. I want to rejoice in it. What I didn't want was to sit here and listen to Roz. I could handle her congratulatory rambling, but that's about it. Daphne picked up on this, "just give her a minute to gush." She said kissing my temple. Roz went on and on, I didn't hear much of it, but I did realize that she knew more about me than I ever wanted her to know. "Honey, what did you tell her," I asked. "The truth," she replied. "The truth with details." "Oh hush, just let her get it out of her system." She said. "You must have really talked me up because I think she wants me know," I teased. "She can't have you." That's right, I'm no longer a single man. I'm spoken for.  
  
I was starting to get really fidgety after a few minutes. My squirminess was immediately picked up on by my angel. She ran a hand through my hair and looked at me. "Please can we go," I asked. She kissed my temple again and nodded. "Roz we're going to go," she said. She stood up, took my hand and we practically sprinted out the door. What Roz called after us, will remain a mystery to me. I didn't hear her.  
  
She entwined our fingers as we walked to my car. I purposely parked a little bit away from the café. I wanted to walk the streets of Seattle holding her hand. She holds my hand so tight and often my arm with her other hand as well. It's as if to the let the world know that she is no longer is a single woman, to let it know that I'm her man and no one or nothing can take me away from her. I opened her door first and helped her in the car. When she was comfortably seated, I stooped down and kissed her like no tomorrow. "That should tide you over until I get in the car," I said. "What would tide me over is if you would make love to me in the back seat," she said playfully. I smiled and thought about it. It was indeed a tempting offer, but that part of our relationship I did not want to share with the world. That intimacy I wanted to keep between the two of us. "That would be risky and probably fun. But I refuse to confine us in a back seat of a car. That doesn't properly let me show you how much I love you." I said. I gave her quick kiss and gently shut her door.  
  
She took my hand when I pulled the car away from the curb. Her gentle lips on my hand and fingers nearly made me run off the road a couple times. I wanted her lips on mine. Instead I had to settle for small talk. That's one of the best things about our relationship. From the very beginning, Daphne and I could always find something to talk about. It could be the weather, the news, or a new pair of shoes. It didn't matter. Our conversations never go stale. It's amazing how far along in a relationship we are despite having just declared our love.  
  
I kept driving and we kept talking. I wondered in my head how long it would take her to figure out where we were headed. "Niles, where are we going?" She finally asked. "You'll see," I said pulling her hand to my lips this time. I decided to take her to one of my favorite places. It's very romantic and when I stumbled upon it, I hoped that one day I could take her there.  
  
Just on the outskirts of Seattle, I found this deserted beach. It was beautiful, with its white sand and a view that lasts miles and miles. I parked the car and before she could ask, I had an answer, "This is someplace I found a few years ago. It's deserted, but it's beautiful. It's quiet. And I want to share it with you."  
  
It had been raining, as usual, in Seattle but on this day, the sun was shining. I think that being with Daphne is going to bring sunshine into my life from this day forward. I told her to leave her shoes in the car. She gave me such a peculiar look to which I could only respond, "What's the point of walking on the beach with your shoes on?" I'm sure Frasier would flip if he knew I had suggested this. But I meant what I said last night, when I told Daphne that I'm not like my colleagues, or my brother for that matter. I know that Daphne is going to be the only person who gets to see this side of me. She's the only who would bask in this side of me. She's the only person that I wanted to know the real me.  
  
The beach was deserted. She asked me how I found this place. I looked at her, smiled and said, "I don't really know. I was driving around one day. I had just watched you leave on a date with some guy, Eric or Joe or someone. I didn't really catch his name, I was too upset that he was the one taking you out and not I. I just kept driving and driving. I thought to myself, if I could take you one place, where would it be? Where could we go that it would just be the two of us and Mother Nature? This is what I found." Seeing her walk out the door with anyone always took its toll on me. I hated the man who got to spend even an hour with her. I knew with all my heart that I could make her happy. I needed some place where I could be in love with Daphne. This beach has been my haven. Here I could dream. I could create in my mind a life for us. And now that we're together, she deserved to see this place.  
  
"Oh Niles," she said, "that's never going to happen again. I promise. If I'm going anywhere with anyone from now on it will be with you." That was enough. I kissed her and guided her to the beach.  
  
We walked hand in hand along the beach, occasionally the water brushed over our feet. I could have sworn I saw a rainbow off in the distance. I wondered if she could see it too. As far as I was concerned there was indeed a rainbow in the sky. I know because the pot of gold at the end of it is standing right next to me. We walked in silence. Just having her next to me was enough.  
  
After a few moments, I realized that I didn't want to wait any longer to officially ask me to marry me. I let her walk a few steps ahead of me. I dropped to one knee as she turned around.  
  
Almost instantly, she started crying. "Honey, please don't cry." I said reaching up to stroke her cheek. "I can't help it. From the moment I met you, I have dreamt of this moment so many times. And now that it's here…I can't help it," she sobbed.  
  
"It's okay," I began, "Daphne. I've played this moment over and over in my head so many times in hopes that one day I could actually ask you to be my wife. I'm not sure if this is going to come out right, but I'll try. You are my pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. I never thought I would find you and then when I least expected it, there you were. Everything I learn about you is another piece of gold and each piece that I add to the pot shines brighter than the last. My love for you is so strong and so intense that it consumes every fiber of my being. I don't want to lose that feeling, I don't want to lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and doing everything in my power to make you happy. Daphne, will you marry me?"  
  
I looked up at her as I opened the ring box. I just wish the ring I had chosen was half as beautiful as she was, standing there with the wind blowing her hair. She looked back and forth between the ring and my eyes, long enough to send my heart into my throat. In barely an audible whisper she said, "Yes." I looked into her eyes and I saw the love she had for me. The love that was once one-sided was now shared and would be forever more. "Yes," she said again as I slipped the ring on to her finger. She looked down at her ring and it's permanent location on her finger. I never wanted her to take it off so I delayed in telling her it was engraved. I told her our wedding night as I switched her wedding rings around. After staring at the ring, I quickly found myself lying in the sand and Daphne kissing me like she had never kissed me before.  
  
We were married just a few short weeks later. Telling Frasier wasn't easy and it took several impromptu lunches for Daphne to get it into his head that she really did love me and despite the haste in our relationship, this is really what she wanted. Eventually Frasier gave in and joined Dad, Roz and Daphne's parents on the beach for our wedding.  
  
Telling Daphne's parents proved to be much easier than either of us anticipated. They were upset at first, but they surprised us both by saying "It's about time you found yourself a husband." I was delightfully accepted into their family. Daphne's brothers agreed to forgo the ceremony and get a head start on the party in our honor afterwards. The words open bar convinced them immediately. I was grateful because I knew that chaos would drown our wedding if they were to attend the actual ceremony.  
  
Daphne and I stood at the waters edge as we shared our vows. Everyone was in tears the entire time, except for Daphne's mother. She was sobbing or so I'm told. The water crashing at our feet drowned all other noise except for Daphne's words. Placing that ring on her finger was the most anticipated moment of the ceremony and then feeling her place one on mine. That's when the floodgates were released from me. She had just become my wife.  
  
We stood so close together and spoke so softly that Frasier asked me what we had said to each other. I smiled, patted his arm and said, "That's between Daphne and me." When he asked my wife, she said much of the same, "if my husband isn't going to tell you, then neither am I."  
  
After the pictures were taken, I gave my new wife her wedding present. This spot on the beach is very special to us so I did some homework and discovered that this land is actually for sale. It's a very large piece of property, a perfect place to build a dream house. I bought the land, I bought it for Daphne, for us, for our children. When I told her I had a gift for her she said that allowing her to be my wife was the best gift I could give her. I smiled and said "Welcome home." "What," she asked. The confusion was apparent in her eyes. "You like this beach don't you?" I asked. "I love it," she said. "I bought it," "You what?" "I bought it, this land. There's a reason why it's deserted. It was for sale." "You mean…" "Welcome home." I said again. "This is my wedding gift to you. I'd like to turn this land into our home. This will be our beach, forever and always." "You bought this for me," I asked. "For us. For our children." I said. She flew into my arms and kissed me. Through out our entire reception, all she could talk about was the house her husband was going to build. 


	2. Niles' Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: See Niles' Story.  
  
Niles' Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
Things were going so well for my wife and I. My wife, I love that. My wife, Daphne. We absolutely love being married to each other. Dreams do come true. She had me worried there for a moment though. About a month after our wedding she came to me in tears. I nearly panicked but when she told me why she was crying my heart filled with joy. "Honey," she sobbed, "I think I'm pregnant." Pregnant? A baby? We had talked about having children many times in the weeks that we were together. We decided that we wanted to wait a little while before we bring a baby into our family. We wanted to spend the time together, just the two of us as husband and wife. We knew we eventually wanted to be Mom and Dad, but not just yet. How long we were going to wait, we didn't know. I know that's why she came to me in tears. She was so terrified that I would be upset. Upset? I was nothing short of ecstatic at the thought of her having our baby. "Really?" I remember asking. I sank to my knees, put my hands on her stomach and listened for an answer. When I didn't receive one, I looked up to see her simply nodding. She was so nervous, she couldn't say anything else. I told her that it was okay. This baby was a chance for us to see what our love created that night; it would be a symbol of our union. "I love you so much," she said throwing her arms around my neck.  
  
I held her for a good hour before taking her to the drug store to pick up a home pregnancy test. She held my hand so tightly as we walked through the drug store I thought she was going to break it. I did everything but take the test. She even made me look at it when the alarm went off. I walked into the bathroom, saw the little plus sign, and practically did a cartwheel. When I came back out, I found her staring out the window twisting her wedding rings. I walked up to her, put my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "we're going to have a baby." And for the first time that day, I saw her smile. My elation must have been contagious because my wife was soon walking on air. The doctor later told us just how far along Daphne was. Indeed we did create our little one that night.  
  
Her entire pregnancy was beautiful. It was a wonderful experience for the both of us. There were times where I was truly worried about her but her constant state of euphoria set my mind at ease. I wanted this to be our pregnancy, not just hers. I didn't want her to go through this alone; I wanted the sympathy pains and all of that. I went to each and every doctor's appointment. I even survived Lamaze class. I was the only man there who made through the entire film without passing out. Daphne was so proud of me. She told all of her friends how strong I was, something no one has ever done before.  I called her after every patient, just to tell her I loved her or to add a name to the "what to name the baby" list.  
  
The house was coming along nicely. With the baby on the way, the contractors had no problem speeding up the process of building so we would have a month or so to settle in the house before it was born. I was there pretty much every step of the way, overseeing every move the contractors made. I wanted to make sure that they got every detail of my wife's dream house. I even took upon myself to design a nursery and the master bedroom. We wanted to keep the sex of the baby a surprise so I had to design a unisex themed nursery. I think I shocked everyone with my simple baby animal theme. They were expecting something with an operatic or literary background.  
  
Our bedroom is beautiful. I wanted big bay windows to overlook the water and the spot where we were married. And the sunsets. The sunsets from our room are beautiful and romantic. I placed our bed on the opposite wall so we could cuddle in bed and look out the windows at the beautiful Pacific. We spend so much time in there; I'm beginning to wonder if we should have just built a bedroom.  
  
We decided that the baby should sleep in our room for the first couple of months, but I still thought we needed a crib for the nursery too. She had to talk me out of buying two cribs. I found these beautiful antique cribs and I couldn't decide which one I liked more hence the idea of two cribs. I told her that we might have two children who both need a crib.  If we have two now, we'll already be one step ahead of the game. She patted my cheek, smiled and simply said, "no." The house was finished just as Daphne entered the final month of pregnancy.  
  
As much as we enjoyed the months leading up to the baby's arrival, nothing compared to hearing the doctor say "it's a girl." I lost it and started sobbing. They were tears of happiness of course. I couldn't stop them. They just kept streaming down my cheeks. Then they placed our daughter on Daphne's stomach, to touch her, to see her. Incredible. I have always wanted to be a father, but this is the reason I waited so long. I was waiting for her.  We both became oblivious to the doctor and nurses in the room. I don't even remember when they left. It was just Daphne and I and our little girl.  
  
Naming the baby proved to be easier than we thought. Well, when the time came, it was easy. We kept going back and forth as to what names we liked that Daphne and I finally had to settle on making a list of our top three names for a boy and girl. My wife and I are of one mind as we both had the same name on the top our list for a girl. Avery Hester Crane.  
  
Avery is such a beautiful baby. She's the perfect combination of the two of us. She has my eyes. Daphne says we're going to have to get a bodyguard for Avery. "No man is ever going to be able to resist those eyes," she said. "No man is going to come near her until after I'm dead." I replied. She has Daphne's dark hair and her long fingers. She's so laid back which is surprising because she's my daughter. Everyone, including me, thought she would be fussy. She's not. At least she's not when she's in my or Daphne's arms. I think five minutes is the longest Dad has gotten to hold her before she started fussing. I don't like other people holding my baby though, except for Daphne of course. We created her together; I know Avery is safe with Daphne.  
  
One thing that bothers me though is the fact that I don't get to feed her as often as Daphne does. Daphne's breastfeeding, as it's best for the baby. We have had disastrous experiences with the breast pump and Daphne hates using it. So the only times I get to feed Avery is if Daphne's going out for a little bit, shopping with Roz or something. I have found a way to take part in her feedings though. Most of the time, Daphne feeds her in our bed so she'll nestle herself between my legs and use my chest as her pillow. I help her hold the baby. I hold the both of them. It's probably my favorite thing to do now. It's a very intimate thing for us. Daphne and I can talk and cuddle as she feeds our daughter and we both can gush over her.  
  
I'm experiencing all sorts of new feelings now that Avery is in our lives. It scared me to death at first. My need to protect her, the responsibility, the fear that I'm doing everything wrong have led to a break down or two. I often get the feeling that Avery thinks I'm crazy. She looks at me with eyes full of wonder and brightness. Thank god my wife is there to set me straight. She has a way of soothing my nervousness before I show it. "Avery loves you," she said, "she knows you're nervous and it's okay."  
  
Having a baby certainly keeps us on our toes, but I love every minute of it. Coming home from work is no longer something l dread. I practically break the sound barrier trying to get there now. I know that I have two beautiful women waiting for me.  I'll walk in the door and find my wife curled up on the couch reading a book with our baby sound asleep on her chest, her head tucked protectively under Daphne's chin. It's a sight that I never thought I would see. I often stand there and watch them before making my presence known. The baby is so peaceful as Daphne strokes her head and back. When I see them together like this, I melt. I never get to enjoy the sight before me very long. Daphne always senses my presence and without looking up she reaches for me. "Don't stare at the scene, honey," she says, "be a part of it."  
  
My heart is so full of love for them I often feel like it's going to explode. I finally have everything I have ever wanted in life. I know what it means to love and be loved. I now know what happiness feels like. I have so many blessings but I'm most thankful for the day that I fell in love with a beautiful physical therapist from England and I don't even care that she thinks she's psychic. 


End file.
